Caitlin Stasey
| family= Mother & Father Victoria (Sister) | twitter = @caitlinstasey | first appearance= Pilot | portrays= Lady Kenna}} Catlin Stasey (born 1 May 1990) is an Australian actress. She portrays Lady Kenna on Reign. Life & Career Caitlin Stasey is an Australian actress who is well known for her roles as Francesca Thomas in The Sleepover Club, Rachel Kinski in Neighbours and Ellie Linton in the film adaptation of John Marsden's best seller 'Tomorrow When the War Began' Caitlin is from Victoria, Australia, She began taking an interest in acting/performing when she was about six years of age. She also has an active interest in writing screenplays and documentary film making. Caitlin was featured as part of the Australian Girls Choir in a Qantas commercial, singing "I Still Call Australia Home" and traveled the world as a member of the choir to film the commercial in 2000 before the Sydney Olympics. This commercial was named the "Greatest Australian Commercial" on 20 to 1. In Caitlin's early years she played the role of Francesca "Frankie" Thomas which made a hit in both Australia, UK and Americas Nickelodeon TV. Her role in Tomorrow When the War Began was highly praised by critics and won her an IF (inside film) award in 2010 for best actress. One of the most prestigious film awards in Australia In 2007 Caitlin reportedly turned down a recording contract offered to her by Tom Nichols, who did the same for another girl from 'Neighbours. Caitlin said "acting is my main passion and I wanted to concentrate my efforts on that, although most actors have that triple threat of being able to sing, dance and act." In 2008 she covered the song I'm Yours from Jason Mraz, for Neighbours. In May her duet Unforgettable with Dean Geyer was released to the Australian iTunes store and peaked at number 40 on the ARIA Digital Tracks chart. In February 2013, Caitlin Stasey was cast as Kenna, Mary’s precocious lady-in-waiting and Bash’s new wife in The CW's drama series Reign. Notes * Caitlin and Adelaide Kane both starred in an Australia soap opera called 'Neighbours' together in 2007, and have been friends ever since. * Adelaide Kane, Caitlin Stasey, Ben Geurens and Nick Slater have all starred in the Australian soap-opera Neighbours Trivia * Long time friend, fellow CW star Eliza Taylor while on The Sleepover Club and Neighbours. * At the age of seven she spent almost a year living in Norwich. * Believes in equal rights for Women & Men, and is a proud feminist. * Currently lives in LA. * Recently became a vegetarian, but now possibly vegan. * Revealed herself to be Bisexual. * Currently in an (somewhat) open relationship with her long time boyfriend, Lucas Neff. * Appeared in the October 2013 issue of Glamour magazine Reign Episode Guide Season One Pilot Snakes in the Garden Kissed Hearts and Minds A Chill in the Air Chosen Left Behind Fated For King and Country Sacrifice Inquisition Royal Blood Consummation Dirty Laundry The Darkness Monsters Liege Lord No Exit Toy Soldiers Higher Ground Long Live The King Slaughter Of Innocence Season Two The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens The Prince of the Blood Terror of the Faithful Acts of War Mercy Getaway Banished Sins of the Past The End of Mourning Forbidden Tasting Revenge Tempting Fate Reversal of Fortune Abandoned Fugitive The Siege Burn Filmography Videos Category:Actress Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Actor Category:Australian